Protectorado Español
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: España está pasando por una crisis y eso más los rechazos constantes de Romano le están haciendo hundirse en una situación de la que cada vez le cuesta más salir. Mientras algunos no saben como animarle, Inglaterra no se burla del español por su situación. Al contrario, parece haber encontrado la forma de solucionar sus problemas. Además, parece surgir algo entre ambos. SpUk.


"**Protectorado Español"**

**Capítulo 1**

-...Así que conseguí con esfuerzo las dos entradas para entrar al restaurante. ¡Son VIP! ¡No es nada fácil lograrlas y la mesa está en el mejor lugar de la ciudad! Pensé que quizás-

-¡Idiota!

Antonio abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante el insulto sin comprender, preocupado sosteniendo ambas entradas en sus manos.

-¿C-Cómo?

Romano estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido viendo con odio y asco al español como hacía siempre. España comenzaba a dudar que Lovino tuviera otras facciones.

-¿De verdad crees que aceptaría ir a una cita contigo? Pasar una noche entera contigo a solas un lugar tan estúpido, aburrido y cursi. ¡Solo de pensarlo sé que el Infierno debe de ser así! ¡No dejarás de ser un estúpido bastardo! Coge tus royos de entradas y devuélvelas. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que malgastar mi tiempo con tus ñoñerías. ¡Idiota! -y dicho aquello, Romano se marchó con rapidez dejando sólo al español que le veía alejarse.

-Lovi...

Un silencio doloroso dejó a España en su lugar bajando su mirada a las entradas.

-Pero...no las puedo devolver.

España sufría una crisis. No tan intensa como la de otros países, pero dolorosa. No tan dolorosa como en otras ocasiones, pero cansaba. Siglos de rechazo de Lovino le estaban tocando profundamente. Se cansaba con facilidad, le dolían cada vez más sus palabras. La crisis no ayudaba.

España había estado ahorrando años para comprar esos lugares en aquel restaurante. Aquel restaurante español donde servían pastas de todo tipo, en la mejor mesa, el mejor sitio, con las mejores vistas. Creía que Lovino aceptaría ante la idea, que pasarían un buen día y le daría las gracias aunque fuera solo por esa vez.

Años y dinero tirados por la borda...

Antonio tardó en darse cuenta que se había echado a llorar.

OoOoOoOo

-Vaya, mon amour~. Un lugar con demasiado glamour viniendo de alguien como tú, Antoine.

España rió con suavidad pareciendo lo más natural posible.

-Sí, bueno...siempre salíamos a los mismo lugares y me pareció buena idea cambiar un poco. Fusoso~.

Un brazo se apoyó en su hombro riendo exageradamente.

-¡Kesesese! ¡Me parece genial que nos hayas traído aquí, Toni! ¡Es awesome!

Antonio había conseguido colar a Gilbert diciendo que era un invitado. Se permitía traer uno al restaurante.

-¡No es nada, no es nada! -dijo exageradamente el español.

Tras sentarse en las mesas hablaron de planes que solo podían ser ideados por el Bad Friend Trio. Antonio intentaba conversar y comportarse con normalidad, aunque sus amigos no pudieron evitar que estaba más callado de lo usual. Al abrir las cartas y notar que casi la mayor parte del menú eran pastas se miraron entre sí, pero no comentaron nada y con una sonrisa pidió cada uno lo que quiso.

No fue hasta el final de la velada que Francis se atrevió a sacar tema.

-La velada a sido magnífica, Antoine. Merci. Pero Espagne, este no parece el típico lugar al que se invitarían a unos amigos.

-Si, bro. Me siento muy estúpido entre tanta pareja. ¡Pero la comida a sido la ostia! Kesese.

Francia frunció el ceño ante la exageración de Prusia y vio al español.

-Lo que Gilbert quiere decir es que...¿seguro que no tenías otra cita preparada para hoy?

Un silencio se formó entre el trio mientras España tenía la mirada baja con tristeza, costándole comentarle a sus amigos lo sucedido.

-Yo, en realidad...iba a invitar a Lovino a pasar esta velada conmigo.

-Era bastante evidente por lo de la pasta- ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Francis le había dado un codazo a Gilbert para que callara.

-Me rechazó. Como siempre, en realidad, pero...había estado preparando tanto este día. -murmuró con ojos vidriosos.

Ninguno sabía que decir exactamente y Gilbert quiso romper el hielo.

-¡Aiiins, España! ¡Siempre tan desgraciado! Kesese.

Pero, repentinamente, Antonio reaccionó de una forma que ninguno esperó.

-¡¿Desgraciado yo?! ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¡Siglos enamorado de Hungría y ella pasa de ti como si del mal tiempo se tratara! ¡Y mientras tu te mueres sólo y pasas los días soñando estar con ella, el Señorito levanta una mano y ya la tiene cayendo a sus pies! ¡¿No es eso lo suficientemente penoso para alguien que dice ser tan AWESOME?!

Francis abrió sus ojos en sorpresa quedando sin voz ni palabra en el asunto y sin saber que decir, pero la reacción de Antonio fue la misma. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Gilbert solo intentaba ser amigable y le bastó una mirada al prusiano para saber que sus palabras le habían dolido. Quizás demasiado...

-Y-Yo...G-Gilbert, n-no quería decir eso...s-sabes que no soy así, yo-

-Déjalo...da igual. -le interrumpió el alemán con la mirada baja, si no fuera por su awesomeidad cualquiera diría que parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar- Tienes razón...

Se levantó en silencio y se marchó sin decir palabra.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad y dolor cayó en Antonio como un balde de agua fría y vio con dolor a Francis que le veía con confusión y tristeza. Francia no era Prusia. Sabía por los malos momentos que estaba pasando el español y no tardó en unir piezas para saber que la crisis más los dolorosos rechazos de Romano estaban haciendo mella en España causando que actuara de aquella forma tan fuera de lugar.

-Antoine...

Y se echó a llorar sin decir nada más. Francis estaba ahí para abrazarle y consolarle, por primera vez sin intenciones pervertidas.

OoOoOoOo

Las discusiones en las reuniones no eran nada nuevo sobretodo si Alemania no estaba para poner orden, seguro era la razón por la que tampoco estuviera Italia.

Quizás por eso España siempre estaba metido en su mundo sin hacer caso de lo que se hablaba mientras él ya tenía suficientes problemas internos y emocionales. De todas formas, la mayor parte de las cosas que se hablaban tenían poco que ver con él.

-¡Eh, España! ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Aquella voz le resultó tan sumamente lejana y extraña que Antonio pensó que estaba en el pasado, un pasado en el que ver el mar le daba miedo mientras la reina no paraba de regañarle y obligarle a montar en un barco fingiendo ser corsario cuando él no servía para esas cosas.

Fue mirar en dirección al sonido y ver el rostro del inglés viéndole inescrutable esperando por una respuesta. España sacó su sonrisa de siempre aunque con medie docena de falsedad. Dios, se sentía muy Rusia últimamente.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, no estaba escuchando. Aunque si tenía que ver contigo tampoco es que me interesara mucho.

La reacción no tardó en llegar y la taza de té de Arthur golpeando la mesa resonó con fuerza.

-What?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, maldito español?! ¡Tu deber es interesarte por lo que se diga en esta reunión, bloody hell!

-¿Quién te mandó gerente de la reunión?

-¡YO NO! ¡Hahaha! -se escuchó a Estados Unidos exageradamente e Inglaterra parecía estar temblando de la frustración.

-¡Yo mismo, maldita sea! ¡Y no necesito un nombramiento oficial!

-No te creas tan especial solo por tener cuatro barquitos de madera.

Finalmente, la risa de Francia escuchó por lo bajo y España sonrió con más sinceridad y diversión. Discutir le estaba ayudando a olvidar sus problemas.

-¡Yo al menos tengo cuatro barcos de madera! ¡Tú no llegas ni a uno de papel!

-Uyyy, eso en mi país es penal, mon amour. -dijo divertido Francis, esperando pronto que el inglés hiciera algún insulto lleno de humor negro a la economía del español y que este se derrumbara, pero el momento no llegaba y Francis tenía la sospecha de que Arthur estaba evitando soltar comentarios sobre el tema. ¡Que injusticia! ¡Cuando él tuvo su problema bancario le escuchaba reírse desde París!

-Shut up, frog! -espetó al francés y regresó su vista al español- ¡Si al menos supieras algo de inglés te tendría en mejor estima!

-¡Fusososo! ¡No quiero tu estima ni tus cejas! ¡El español es mucho mejor! -sonrió orgulloso, mientras Arthur tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¡El español no es un idioma universal y tampoco quiero nada de ti!

-¡Quizás sea porque-

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por una puerta abrirse y una cara de pocos amigos asomar.

-No es como si quisiera estar aquí, pero ya que mi hermano no puede venir tuve que pasarme yo.

-¡Loviii~! -de inmediato se acercó a abrazarle felizmente- ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte!

-¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¡Suéltame! -se retorcía el italiano en sus brazos frustrado.

Arthur veía la escena con sorpresa y frunció el ceño con molestia.

-¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, idiot!

Pero Antonio ya no estaba escuchando e Inglaterra tuvo que ver molesto como el español solo tenía ojos para el italiano del sur que se soltaba de sus brazos y le espetaba frías palabras sentándose lo más alejado de él. España seguía viendo con una sonrisa a Romano, pero Arthur pudo percibir el dolor escondido bajo sus ojos y solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa...

-¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! -dijo con dolor el español y ver la taza de porcelana rota en el suelo tras haberse estrellado contra su cabeza.

-¡Qué haces tú, stupid Spain! ¡Has tirado mi taza de té favorita!

Antonio le vio con sorpresa.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Si fuiste tú, dientes torcidos!

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

Y una nueva discusión comenzó y Arthur no pudo evitar pensar que era mucho mejor cuando el español le prestaba atención a él y no había dolores emocionales por ninguna parte.

Romano vio la escena con sorpresa. La mirada del Boss sobre él cuando él estaba cerca era pan de cada día. Que por una vez Antonio no le estuviera haciendo caso le hizo sentirse extraño.

OoOoOoOo

España había estado dando una vuelta por su propio país metido en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose extrañamente frío. El malestar entre su gente crecía cada vez más y las palabras de Lovi se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Era un fracasado. Encima, la reunión le había dejado agotado.

-¡Sal de aquí, maldito español!

Antonio salió de su ensoñación y vio a una chica frente a él.

-Oh, ¿Gibraltar? Vaya~...No me di cuenta que caminé tan lejos. ¿Qué tal te va?

-¡No está permitido que entres aquí!

Antonio quedó muy confuso.

-¿Qué no está permitido? P-Pero...

-¡No está permitido que nada español entre aquí! ¡Ninguna bandera, ningún himno, ni ningún nada! ¡Tus simples colores están penalizados aquí, idiota! ¡Lárgate antes de que avise a las autoridades o me contagies tus tonterías!

España no se creía lo que estaba escuchando-

-O-Oye...Y-Yo no vine a ser grosero. Solo quise s-saludar...

-¡Si viniste a intentar que vuelva a ser española de nuevo estás muy equivocado! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Finalmente, la sorpresa en Antonio se esfumó y dio paso a la ira, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No vine a nada de eso! ¡No quiero que pertenezcas a territorio español desde hace años, después de ver lo idiota y estúpida que eres! ¡Ojalá el Peñón se rompiera en mil pedazos! ¡Veríamos si te sigues creyendo tan genial como ahora!

Gibraltar abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante aquello. España nunca reaccionaba así. Nunca.

Antonio se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente, dejando a la chica sorprendida y con la palabra en la boca, se marchó a su casa.

OoOoOoOo

Cerró la puerta con rapidez y se marchó a su cuarto, sentándose en la cama con la mirada baja.

Nadie le tomaba en serio como país. Nadie tenía en cuenta sus opiniones en la UE. Nadie le apreciaba lo suficiente...

"_Idiota español, maldito español, bastardo español, estúpido español, asqueroso, imbécil, tonto, desgraciado y pobre de España"_

Con ojos vidriosos se abrazó a sí mismo y se encogió, echándose a llorar, sollozando tristemente, estremecido.

En el piso de abajo, la puerta se abrió despacio.

-¿España...?

Gibraltar se asomó sin ver a nadie. ¡Fue a meterse con el español, por supuesto! ¡No iba a permitir que le dijera aquellas cosas y la dejara con la palabra en la boca! No parecía estar en el salón, así que subió a su cuarto y entre la puerta entreabierta se sorprendió al verle llorar de aquella forma tan desconsolada. Aquello era un problema, un grave problema...España nunca NUNCA lloraba así. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no podía animarle y solo conocía a una persona además de a España.

-Mother? -comenzó al otro lado del teléfono en el salón del español- Yes..I...I think Dad is very sick. I don't know what to do.

Arthur abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al otro lado del teléfono. ¿Papá? España debía encontrarse muy mal para que Gibraltar le estuviera llamando "papá".

-Don't worry. I'll see what I can do.

-Ok...

La llamada se cortó y Arthur dejó el teléfono frunciendo el ceño muy pensativo.

-Stupid. -murmuró con desgana.

Era fácil oír los sollozos desde el salón de la casa. Gibraltar había hecho todo lo posible para no hacerse notar hasta que llegara Arthur quien le pidió a la chica que los dejara solos mientras él subía las escaleras. Desde la puerta vio al español encogido y llorando y se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que le vio así...En realidad no hubo última vez. Ni siquiera en las épocas de piratería estuvo de aquella forma. Suspiró tristemente con suavidad. Era irónico que tuviera que ser él el que presenciara todo aquello, el que tuviera que animar a Antonio. Debería estar allí el estúpido italiano o quizás...Portugal. ¿De qué servía tener vecinos después de todo? Sabía sobre la crisis del español, pero nunca hizo un comentario sobre ello. Ha estado viendo la decadencia del país desde lejos, pero siempre creyó que España saldría de aquello. Era un rival digno, después de todo. Se podía caer mil veces que volvía a levantarse, pero al parecer la heridas estaban siendo muy profundas y Antonio no podía más con la carga. La carga de que nadie le hiciera caso.

Si alguien hubiera leído los pensamientos de Inglaterra no le hubiera creído. Tenía unas ganas terribles de animar al español.

Antonio apenas sintió un peso a su lado, pero sí la mano acariciar su espalda y pensaría que era Francis sino fuera por la voz que vino a continuación:

-Spain...don't worry...Everything will be fine...

-No te entiendo.

Arthur frunció graciosamente el ceño.

-No eres un idiota y lo sabes. Me has entendido perfectamente, shit.

La sonrisa del español fue muy débil y frotó sus ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí.

Arthur alzó una ceja bastante amplia.

-¿Ah? ¿Y dónde debería estar, Anthony?

España le resultó muy curiosa la forma de llamarle de Inglaterra, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Vienes a reírte de mi? ¿A burlarte del asco de país que estoy hecho? Parece haberse convertido en un hobbie últimamente. -murmuró dolorosamente con la mirada baja.

El inglés suspiró profundamente.

-Look...Sé que no eres un país muy influyente y que tus palabras no son muy escuchadas por los demás, but-

-Gracias por resumirmelo. Por ti el primero.

Sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido Inglaterra vio a otro lugar.

-Es divertido discutir contigo, aunque no te hagas ideas equivocadas.

-Masoquista.

-¡De masoquista nada, que tu también me sigues la corriente!

Ambos quedaron en silencio, España mucho más animado emocionalmente, aunque los problemas seguían siendo los mismo e Inglaterra mirando a un punto fijo de la habitación mientras recordaba tiempos pasados de su propia historia y del español.

Segunda Guerra Mundial, Primera Guerra Mundial, Imperialismo, Colonialismo...

Un momento.

Miró al español con interés y quedó bastante pensativo en una idea que acababa de rondar su mente y que cada vez se veía mucho más interesante. Hacía años que...pero que importaba. ¡Por una vez era por el bien común, maldita sea!

-Spain, tu lo que quieres es que tu crisis termine, ¿no? Que la economía mejore, que tu pueblo tenga trabajo y viviendas en las que estar y vivir dignamente...

España asintió despacio sin entender a donde quería ir a parar.

-Yo podría ayudarte. -sonrió y Antonio no paraba de pensar en lo raro de la situación de ambos- Podría dar coherencia y firmeza a las normas de tu país, terminar las obras inconclusas, que mi gente comprara lo que otros no pueden, que el dinero fluyera libremente por la Bolsa, que tu pueblo pudiera ir abiertamente a Inglaterra a por un trabajo y salarios dignos, que tu voz se escuchara por encima de las de los demás países al mismo tiempo que no dejarías de ser tú mismo.

Antonio sabía que había una palabra para todas aquellas cosas que Arthur le estaba prometiendo, una palabra...¿cuál era?

-Anthony, quiero que seas mi protectorado.

España abrió sus ojos en sorpresa sin creérselo.

-Arthur...esto no es el Imperialismo. -murmuró bajo-

-¿Qué importa, idiot? ¡Más razón para que aceptes! No quiero-

Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir mira a otro lugar sonrojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -lo ve Antonio con una sonrisa queriéndole oír.

-...N-No quiero que te derrumbes, baka. -cruzados de brazos.

El español se sonrojó por sus palabras, sonriendo con suavidad. Antonio no recordaba muy bien lo que era un protectorado, porque si lo hubiera recordado no hubiera aceptado ser protectorado inglés. Porque la teoría siempre era maravillosa y seguramente las intenciones de Arthur no eran malas, pero al final siempre todo marchaba de mal a peor y cuando te dabas cuenta era demasiado tarde y no tenías voz ni voto en tu propio país que era gobernado por una soberana metrópolis.

Pero Antonio estaba desesperado y aquella solución podía ser tan beneficiosa para ambos.

Además...

Arthur nunca le había sonreído así y tanto la sonrisa como el pensamiento de que era de los pocos en verla le hizo sonrojar y sonreír de forma parecida.

Su corazón se sintió cálido y el pensar que al ser protectorado del inglés iba a tener que verle más a menudo su corazón latió un poco más.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así en mucho.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que no fue a causa de Lovino.

**PROTECTORADO: Parte de soberanía que un Estado ejerce en un territorio que no ha sido incorporado plenamente al de su nación y en el cual existen autoridades propias del país correspondiente.**


End file.
